This application relates to the following co-pending, co-filed, and co-assigned applications: xe2x80x9cMultipurpose Channel Banner,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/002,733 filed Jan. 5, 1998; xe2x80x9cControlling the Layout of Graphics in a Television Environment,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/002,994 filed Jan. 5, 1998; xe2x80x9cDisplaying Layered Information Using Lenticular-Like Interfaces,xe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/002,600 filed Jan. 5, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,141, entitled xe2x80x9cMutably Transparent Displays,xe2x80x9d filed Jan. 5, 1998; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to convergence systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to the convergence system itself and its associated software.
A convergence system refers to a system that includes capabilities that are otherwise provided by separate systems. For example, the Gateway Destination PC/TV system provides for both computer and television capability. Multiple devices and inputs are brought together in one system which typically makes use of one display. For example, at its most basic level, a user of a convergence system may alternate between television programming and a computer program on a particular video monitor. Typically, however, a convergence system brings together several television inputs such as radio-frequency, satellite, cable, or digital television. In addition to running computer programs, a convergence system may access a wide area network such as the Internet. The convergence system may also bring together several consumer electronic devices such as video cassette recorders, laser disc players, video cameras, game modules, or the like. The user can access these inputs and devices through a multi-function remote control.
The multitude of television channels and other devices accessible in a convergence system can be overwhelming. For example, a user of such information can find it very difficult to remember information about many channels and events. Additionally, xe2x80x9csurfingxe2x80x9d through the channels and events can be both time consuming and distracting.
One problem encountered by multiple parties using a convergence system is that they each would like to watch a separate program at the same time. Although it is known in the art to be able to watch one channel while taping another channel for time-delay viewing, this typically requires the system to be so programmed in advance. If two parties are watching movie A, which appeals more to one viewer than the other, and the less interested viewer discovers that a more appealing program will be broadcast soon on another channel, the parties have limited options in prior art convergence systems. The parties can interrupt movie A while surfing for another program, and if they decide to record this other program to view later, they typically must interrupt movie A in order to set up the recorder. However, this is a limited solution at best, and poses an inconvenience to the viewer.
The present invention is directed to a convergence system that allows a user to display information on other channels or events without interrupting the present program and to program the system with this display information.
One aspect of the present invention involves a convergence system suitable for accepting inputs from several television or personal computing sources. The sources can be output on a display. The convergence system is controlled by a multi-function controller suitable for providing a set of function commands. A processor is coupled to the inputs, display and operably coupled to the controller wherein the processor responds to the function commands provided by the controller. The processor also creates a set of channel banners for output on the display. At least one of the channel banners provides information on available processor functions and provides video feedback when the processor is responding to the function commands.
Another aspect of the present invention is an information handling system. The information handling system includes a graphical user interface in an operating environment. The graphical user interface is configured to provide at least one display which includes information related to at least one channel. The display includes a prompt corresponding with at least one function related to the at least one channel. In another aspect of the present invention, the information handling system is implemented through a machine readable medium, such as a piece of software, or a method.
The present invention includes many advantages. Among these is the ability to program the system directly through the channel banner. Thus, the channel banner becomes an interactive component and saves the user steps when programming the device. Also among the advantages includes the opportunity to xe2x80x9csurfxe2x80x9d the contents of channels or events without having to interrupt the event being watched, which is a great convenience when one viewer is particularly interested in a program and another is not. This feature provides for subsidiary benefits such as the ability to record without interruption the event being watched while xe2x80x9csurfingxe2x80x9d channel and event contents. In addition to the opportunity for providing information on channels or events while watching another channel, the present invention provides the opportunity for programming functions on the channels not being watched. Thus, the viewer of one channel can program a recorder to record another channel or event without interrupting the first channel, which is a great convenience when a viewer or viewers are interested in two, or more, overlapping events. Further, the channel banners provide more than just information, the channel banners now provide the ability to program the device. Prior art systems required the user to leave the channel banner scheme to program the system, thus creating an inconvenience.
The present invention describes convergence systems, computers, computer-readable media and methods of varying scope. Still other and further aspects, advantages and embodiments will be described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.